candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 338/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 75 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order | previous = 337/Dreamworld | next = 339/Dreamworld }} Level 338 (Dreamworld) is the third level in Moonshot Molars and the 153rd jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 34 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With only half the number of moves provided compared to its Reality counterpart, there is more icings and jellies required to be cleared per move. *The moon scale is unstable from cascades. * Moon struck occurs very late, when there are only five moves remaining. *Overall, this level is harder than many players expected it would be. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Destroy the icings as soon as possible using special candies. *Watch the moon scale before using each combination. *A striped candy + wrapped candy or a striped candy + a color bomb are very useful, be sure that they will not make Odus fall down. *The bombs are a problem when they are released, so try to destroy them too. *During the moon struck, use a lot of special candies to clear the remaining jellies. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful until some of the blockers have been cleared. *The jellies are worth 68,000 points (34 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 68,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 632,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 118.75% compared to his Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach. *There are plenty of two-layered icings with double jellies under them. This forces many moves to be spent to clear them, reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. Note: This point is less applicable on Facebook. *With fewer moves available, the need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires much more huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points This is a must have since six single jellies must be cleared per move. **The above point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *Despite the presence of candy bomb dispensers, they are positioned too low to have any useful effect. Furthermore, when the candy bombs are dispensed, the player is already low on moves, drastically reducing the opportunities to create sufficient colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Basically, to pass this level, colour bomb + striped candy combinations are a must. However, the use of those combinations drastically reduces the amount of points earned. *25 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. *There is only one moon struck which comes late and only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours). Furthermore, the moon struck duration is too short and will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. Overall, the moon struck is not effective at all in boosting the score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and leaves the board with four colours for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. This point can be negated if most of the two-layered icings are not yet cleared. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Moonshot Molars levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars